Waking To The Night
by Clyrnin4eva
Summary: Claire is given a choice: live as the dead, or die completely. Vampire Diaries characters & Daylight Rings included. Of course, Clyrnin and Delena. **UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. Dead!

**Hi guys! This is my first crossover :) so any constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **I do not own anything, and I have not read Vampire Diaries, only watched the TV series.**

 **So here it is...**

Waking To the Night **  
**

Claire's POV

My neck hurt, it hurt so much. I tried to remember what had happened...

 _Flashback_

 _I am walking home from the lab, after a tiring but worthwhile day with Myrnin. It isn't dark, so I assume I am safe, until a whirl of colours rushes towards me. I feel teeth slide into my neck and then... And then nothing._

 _End of flashback._

I didn't understand. The sun was up! What happened?

'Claire!' I heard a voice. Shane, my Shane.

I tried to reply, move my hand, _anything_. Nothing happened.

'Relax, boy! She's waking up... In a way,' Myrnin.

He sounded irritable, but concerned. I desperately tried to move my mouth and _speak_ , but I couldn't. Wait, was i even breathing? What the Hell? I wasn't breathing!

'Claire, listen to me, you-' Myrnin started.

'Get away from her!' Shane shouted. I wished he would give it a rest!

'Boy, do you want her to survive?' I'm guessing Shane nodded, 'Well, shut up and let me talk to her.'

'Fine.'

'Okay, Claire. I know you can hear me, so please listen closely,' he paused, 'You have two choices, and I doubt you'll like either.'

'Wait! What do you mean?' it was Eve who interrupred, 'What choices?'

If they were all here - the Glass House gang and Myrnin, I mean - where was I? The lab? The Glass House? What was I lying on?

'Shreve, please, be quiet!' Myrnin snapped, 'Anyway, Claire, your choices are as follows. You can just give in, give up, and... And depart this life, _or_ you can become one of us, join us.'

'What do you mean, "us"?' Shane said, angrily.

I knew what Myrnin meant.

'She can become a vampire,' Michael whispered, seeming lost.

'No!' Shane screamed.

'Listen, Shame! I can give her an hour. In that time, she makes her choice. In the hour, she may remain a human only to die a painless death when her time is up, or she can be turned,' Myrnin explained. Then I felt a warm liquid trickle down my throat.

Damon's POV

Well, the roadtrip was off to a great start! We were trying to find places with a high vampire population, when we stumbled upon a place in Texas called Morganville. There was an ancient tribe if vampires living there, and a distant relative of Klaus, Amelie, was their leader.

Unfortunately, when Amelie was explaining the rules they had (pretty good system, actually), it came up that Elena had broken one of the most important rules. When hunting for animals with Stefan (he should have known that she only drinks human blood, from bloodbags, so animals would not sustain her), she grew ravenous and drained a human, but a 'protected' human. The worst thing wad, this human is Amelie's pet, and apparently has vampire 'admirers'. Oops?

Shane's POV

It must have been a lie! The bipolar vampire wanted Claire for himself!

She would make it through the hour! She had to! She would NOT be turned, an she would not die!

I stared at her as she lay on the couch in the living room of the Glass House, beginning to wake up.

It would be a risk to wait through the hour, but a risk I willing to take. We would get through this hour.

 **So, I hoped you liked it! Please review if you want more :)**

 **Songs:**

 **Torture - Rival Sons**

 **Don't Let Me Go - RAIGN**

 **Better Than Revenge - Tyler Ward & Crew**

 **Teenagers - My Chemical Romance ㈏6**

 **Reno - The Gods of Macho**

 **Best Clyrnin moment in the Morganvilles : when Myrnin hears that Claire died and destroys his lab (I think this means he loves her :D)**


	2. Give 'Em Hell, Kid

**Hi again!**

 **Thank you to 'Guest' who reviewed this story and gave me some great tips! :) Much appreciated!**

 **Also, big thanks to maddiesanzen who favourited + followed :)**

 **So, here we go...**

Myrnin's POV

I watched closely as she took a breath and bolted upright. Surprisingly, it was me she looked at first, not that boy Shane!

'Thank you, Myrnin,' she spoke sincerely.

'You are most welcome, my dear,' I replied.

I was tempted to perform a bow, but with Shane here I settled for a small smile.

Shane looked outraged.

'Don't thank him!' he shouted, 'He said you've got a freaking hour!'

'Shane,' she sighed, 'You can't make my choices for me.'

'Wh-What, but... You're not-' he began, stuttering, probably about to shout again.

'Yes,' she cut him off, 'I'm not ready to die, Shane. But if you're ready to lose me... Maybe-'

'Stop! No! You're not becoming a, a bloodsucker! He's lying anyway! He wants you to himself, so he's making you turn! Claire, baby, if we wait the hour out you'll know he was lying to you,' Shane interrupted.

'You're being paranoid,' she stated.

'Boy, I assure you, I would like Claire to live a happy, full life. I would not choose this for her,' I tried to back Claire up, 'In fact, Amelie has been close to turning Claire on many occasion, but who do you think stopped her?'

I saw something in Claire's face change. I'm guessing she did not know. However, Shane didn't seem to believe me.

'DON'T LIE!' he screeched.

'Shane! Calm down, bro,' the young blonde vampire stepped forward and placed a hand on Shane's shoulder.

He shrugged it off and gave him (Mickey, I think) a filthy look. Anti-vampire blood, I guess. I shall have to run an experiment to test the theory.

But, I needed to focus on my little bird, first.

'Claire,' I motioned for her to come closer.

Shane glared coldly at both of us.

'What is your choice?'

Claire's POV

'What is your choice?'

I glanced at Shane. He just gave me an Amelie-worthy glare, so I looked back at Myrnin: it was easier. He was actually extremely handsome. I suppose I'd never noticed before.

'I think you know,' I whispered.

He nodded.

'I'd like to be turned.'

'NO! Don't do this to me Claire! Don't betray me!' Shane shouted.

'Betray you? That's ludicrous! Shane, if you'd rather me die, you can fuck off!'

I realised Eve had been extraordinarily quiet through all this. Her face was expressionless.

I guess I was on my own.

 _'Not quite'_ said a male voice.

What the Hell? Did nobody else notice?

 _'I'm in your head, my dear!'_ Myrnin said cheerfully. Of course it was Myrnin. Wait! He could read minds? Great. Just great. So no private thoughts for Claire then.

 _'I heard that!'_

When my eyes went back to Myrnin, I saw he was smirking.

He could always make me smile; he was a great friend, really. Oh, did he hear that, too?

 _'Yes, I certainly did... And thank you.'_

You're welcome, Myrnin. You are you know.

He smiled.

 **:)**

 **Songs:**

 **Miss Jackson - feat. Lolo by Panic! At the Disco**

 **Cemetery Drive. by My Chemical Romance**

 **Dance, Dance. by Fall Out Boy**

 **Move Along. by All-American Rejects**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **EA x**


	3. Vampire Money

**Hi again :)**

 **Just wondering if anybody has noticed something with the chapter titles...? Maybe they're linked somehow ;)**

 **First person to guess gets a virtual cookie :)**

 **Massive thank you to one of my best and most consistent reviewers, rainedakota! :) Her story The Stars Lie is absolutely *out-of-this-world*!**

 **Also, I apologize for any typos. To be fair I'm writing this on an iPod :/**

 **Anyway... Chapter...**

Stefan's POV

It was all my fault. I never should have suggested we go hunting. I should have accepted that Elena drinks human blood. It was probably better she did. She could control her thirst, and she drank from bloodbags. It never hurt anybody!

I had to fix this.

Damon's POV

I decided to swoop in and save my girlfriend's ass.

'Amelie, may I call you Amelie?' the blonde nodded, with a certain amount of authority and power, 'I would like to offer you a _selection_ of things that may take your interest.'

I gave her a charming smile, 'In exchange for Elena's pardon.'

'What can you have to offer? We have the greatest scientist in the world, we have a working system, we have a sufficient town. We need no more.' she said thoughtfully.

I glanced at her ring finger. A wedding ring. Not a daylight ring.

'You're a night-walker,' I stated.

She looked baffled, 'Of course!'

'But would you not prefer to... Walk in the sun?' I inquired, twirling my ring.

She gestured for me to continue.

I had her now.

Vampire Money: knowledge.

Eve's POV

I couldn't process all of it.

First Myrnin delivers Claire to our door a little after sunset. She was extremely pale, and looked dead in his arms. Just when I started to believe he killed her, he registers my shocked expression and tells me she isn't dead... Yet.

It was too much! I should just give up, move away, join a convent. But I stayed, I stayed for my friends, my husband, and I stayed in hope of my brother becoming the person he once was.

When I finally came back to the land of the living, after a philosophy lesson in my head, Claire Bear was awake!

I was about to rush over and give CB a massive hug, but then Myrnin stepped forward and... Kissed Claire's neck?! Wait, no, he was *biting* her.

Nobody even moved a muscle. Shane had a stormy expression on his face, and he just _watched_!

What was going on?

Claire went limp in Myrnin's arms, and he bit his wrist.

Oh God.

She was about to be turned.

Myrnin's POV

I fed her my blood.

'Mick... Whatever your name is, get her blood!' I pointed in the general direction of the young vampire, not taking my eyes off of Claire even for a nanosecond.

Obediently, he ran to the fridge.

Just minutes until the love of my life woke up... As one of us.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **EA x**


	4. Blood

**Hi!**

 **Once more, does anybody want to guess how the chapter titles are related? For a virtual cookie of course :3**

 **Anyway, reviews are appreciated!**

 **Going to try and stick to 1-2 POVs per chapter**

 **Just found out there's going to be a Morganville collection of short fiction released March 2016 :)**

 **And last thing: I really, really,** ** _really_** **dislike the character of Jesse, so can we imagine she does not exist in my fic? And Sam is alive. He never died. It was faked. (At least in my fic). Tell me what you think. I can always add Jesse if you _really_ want...  
**

 **Oh, and** ** _very_** **last thing: I'm really tired today, so apologies for quality. And my A/N is probably confusing too... Meh.  
**

Amelie's POV

I wondered what information the young vampire could possibly have? I was extremely interested actually, but tried to seem the opposite.

'What can you have to offer? We have the greatest scientist in the world, we have a working system, we have a sufficient town. We need no more.' I said, but with a hint of a question in there.

For some reason, he glanced at my wedding ring. Why on earth did he? Or was I over-thinking things? Of course, there was probably no reason behind it!

'You're a night-walker,' he told me.

Well I knew that! As I believe youths would say, "Duh!"

'Of course!'

'But would you not prefer to... Walk in the sun?'

What did he just say?

Myrnin, my friend and scientist had been working on that before the disease got to him. For centuries, he experimented and discovered... and failed. He tested the rare vampires who could walk in sunlight, but nothing came of it.

How had a vampire of barely 100 found a way to walk in the sun? I assumed it was just his companion who was immune to the sun's rays, but... Maybe daywalkers weren't so rare where they came from... Mystery Falls was it? Or maybe Mystic Falls.

'How?' I said shortly, 'Daywalkers are rare. There is one in a town nearby, but none here in Morganville. You are either re-born that way, or you're not.'

'Ah-ah-ah,' he started, as if to correct me. Correct _me_!

I raised one eyebrow, but he was not phased in the slightest. He just continued.

'Now, I could tell you how to get one of these,' he held up his hand, on which was a blue ring with a sort of crest.

' _Or_ ,' he took his hand down suddenly, 'I could let you burn...'

He put on a fake sympathetic look.

I growled. How dare he show me this little respect? How dare he talk to the Founder like this?

'Oh, but I also thought you might want to know of a danger to vampires. Just in case it followed us here,' he added, then leaned closer and whispered, 'It's worse than draug.'

I was startled by that news.

Claire's POV

The smell. The sight. The touch and taste of it trickling down my throat. I wanted _more_. I grabbed onto the container and sank my new teeth in.

Blood. Blood. Blood.

The scarlet liquid was divine. But I had had my fill after two blood bags.

I had never felt better in my life. My eyes felt fresh, and my vision was one-hundred-and-ten percent better. In fact, all my senses, feelings, they were heightened. It was great! I felt free and powerful.

I never wanted it to end.

And it probably wouldn't.

 **Tell me what you thought, pleasure to read :)**

 **PS: I think the town was called Blacke? But I wasn't sure so I didn't put it in.**

 **2PS: Do you still want song recommendations? Forgot to ask at the start of the book.**

 **Have a nice day, night, sleep, whatever :)**

 **EA x**


	5. Teenagers

Chapter 5

Song inspiration: Love Bites [So Do I] by Halestorm.

 **A/N: Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been busy holiday planning :) I'm also trying to diet, which should be easy as a vegetarian, but my mum isn't making it very easy. She keeps trying to get me to eat loads because she doesn't think I'm getting enough calories -_- Anyways!..**

3 days later...

Shane's POV

I kissed the blonde on my lap hungrily and impatiently.

It had been 3 days since a certain ex became a leach. I was dating a couple of humans now. This one was... Cindy? Sylvia? Maybe even Lola? Nope, pretty sure it was Sylvia.

However, I did not give a crap about that when her silvery voice whispered things in my ear... Not-so-innocent things.

I smirked as I thought about how lucky I really was it all ended. This was such a better lifestyle. A new, sexy girl - no, *woman* - for each new, sexy night.

I imagined life if I had stuck with my Plain Jane ex, Claire. If I had settled down. Shane Collins, stuck with a small, far-from-special, nerdy girl. Haha, yeah, likely. I might have had a kid, been stuck with the runt. She would probably have cheated, become a fangbanger whilst I was trapped, sober, at home. She would say sorry, but I would argue back. She was lucky to have me, everybody wanted me, but I wasn't good enough for her. I'd become abusive like my father, who (it turns out) was actually an inspiration.

Not a future for me I'm afraid.

Claire's POV

What a bastard!

He couldn't get enough, could he? This must be the fourteenth girl this week that he had pinned to a wall outside her house.

Careful Shane, love bites... But so do I.

My eyes flashed red and I looked down at the silver band with the blue stone that was on my finger. One had been given to Amelie, and one more each to Michael, Sam, Oliver, Theo, Myrnin and I. They were gifts from the new vampires. Made by witches. They arrived just before dawn this morning, and meant we could walk in daylight. I was saving that surprise for Shane. Meanwhile, that blonde bitch could eat her heart out.

Maybe I shouldn't have let Myrnin turn me himself, it seemed to be messing with my sanity.

I smirked.

 _4 hours later - sunset_

Why was my phone ringing now? I had had about 15 calls today! Most from Amelie or Michael.

Holy crap.

It was my parents!


	6. I Don't Love You

**I'm** **ashamed to say I wrote this in about 10 minutes on my way back from Newcastle...**

Follows on from chapter 5

Song: I'm Not A Vampire by Falling In Reverse.

Claire's POV

'Hello?' I answered the phone hesitantly.

I wondered why they called so unexpectedly. My money was on Captain Obvious' likely article in the newspaper. I could imagine it now: CLAIRE DANVERS - FROM BANGER TO FANGER

Something completely nonsense like that. Who was Captain Obvious these days, anyway? It mattered little anyway. As long as he or she was still alive and kicking, they were the enemy.

My mom **(sorry if this spelling is infrequent, I'm English :))** sniffed on the end of the line, as if she had been crying, 'Claire?'

'Yeah, it's me, Mom.'

'You,' *sniff*, 'You sound different, honey.'

'Oh, do I?' I asked rhetorically.

'Sweetie, your father would like a word,' Mom informed me.

I then heard her hiss (thanks to my new heightened hearing) to my dad, 'Calmer! She needs us right now!'

'Hello,' my dad said stiffly.

'Hi, Dad,' I replied nervously.

'May I ask, *why* we found out FROM A NEWSPAPER COLUMN that our daughter was a FILTHY VAMPIRE?!' he half asked half screamed. His voice got louder and louder as the sentence went on.

This wasn't going too well.

'Dad, I didn't have a choice. I'm sorry!' usually I would have been calm, sad if anything. As a vampire I was angry.

Michael glanced over cautiously, and slowly went to the fridge. I heard the microwave ding soon after, and smelt fresh blood. He better have made some for me!

'You didn't have a choice?! Ha, I told you staying in a house with older boys was irresponsible! Although I expected better of him, he seemed so mature,' my Dad replied.

What the hell? He thought Shane was mature? Okay... Unless he meant - no, no way.

I looked expectantly at Michael (he made me my blood, right?) as I spoke to my dad.

'D-Dad, what do you mean?' I asked suspiciously.

'Don't play dumb, Claire! It doesn't suit you! We know everything.'

He paused dramatically and I took a sip of the lukewarm blood Michael just handed me.

'The newspaper says you turned because of your love for Michael.'

I spluttered and coughed.

'Claire, are you drinking something? What are you drinking, Claire? Claire, WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?' he bellowed down the phone.

'Jeez! Dad, chill. It's just - coffee,' I lied.

'Claire, I can tell you're lying. What is it? Blood? Drugs? What?'

'Okay! I'm drinking my special diet!'

'What? Is that blood?'

'Yes! Now can we please get back to this article? What exactly does it say?'

He sighed and read out the article, word for word,

 **'Newest Vamp**

 **By Captain Obvious**

 **Claire Danvers, 18, was recently made a vampire. It is believed that she turned three days ago.**

 **We know why she turned, and it is because of teenage love. There are however three possible bloodsucking culprits.**

 **The first and most likely is Michael Glass, now third youngest vampire in Morganville. This blonde sweetheart plays the guitar extraordinarily well, and is Danvers' house mate. He owns the house and took her under his wing when she was merely 16. It is widely known that the two are good friends, but it is highly possible that they are more.**

 **We have a quote from Claire after his last concert, "I'm so proud of him. He's living his dream!"**

 **Does she include herself in this dream?**

 **The second suitor is her boss and friend, the ancient vampire Myrnin Conwy. He may be slightly mad, but that doesn't stop him being extremely handsome. And no doubt he has a special smile just for her. He seems to stick to his lab, but we've all seen his gorgeous face! All Claire's friends seem to think Conwy is head over heels for his young student.**

 **Her ex-boyfriend Shane Collins says, "He's the one who she begged to turn her. He's the reason I broke up with her."**

 **Maybe some biology and chemistry goes on in the lab, when we all thought physics was her best subject!**

 **Finally, there's Jason Rosser. Jason was recently turned by Amelie and is the second youngest vampire in town.**

 **Her last house mate (also Glass' longtime girlfriend!) Eve Rosser says, "My brother seems to act differently around Claire. He also seems to have cleared up his act a little. He no longer has a new girl each night, in fact I don't think he's even been on a date in months!"**

 **So there we have it readers. Three leaches in love.**

 **But who do you tKhink Claire chose?**

 **Vote now in our online poll!**

 **So far:**

 **Michael - 85%**

 **Myrnin - 7%**

 **Jason - 8%'**

I stayed silent.

Michael... Myrnin... Jason...

They were *in love* with me? Were they? No, they couldn't be.

Could they?

 **Okay, little disappointed about lack of reviews for Chapter 4 and Chapter 5, but people are busy, so... I understand :)**

 **Oh, and is it just me, or does Captain Obvious sound a little... Feminine?**

 **EA**


	7. Fake Your Death AN

I always said to myself I would never post this note. Yet this is my second of its kind today, in this hour.

I am so sorry, I know my updates have had a crappy waiting time, but I can't do it anymore. My heart just isn't in it. I'm not continuing this story... Or any story. At least for a while.

I would be happy to let somebody adopt this story if they think they could salvage it. Just PM me and I will post your name on a "chapter". We could even have a couple of people taking it in different directions. I'll probably have a read.

Who knows, maybe I'll come back and start a new fanfiction one day, but for now it's goodbye. I'll miss you.

P.S: The chapter titles were all My Chemical Romance songs. X


End file.
